My Final hours
by GodHasLeftUs69
Summary: Zootopia/ dj khaled/ pyrocynical/ Leafyishere/ Keemstar faction, About love, devotion, sex, and of course Dank memes
_My Final hours_

Zootopia - leafyishere - pyrocynical - dj khaled - keemstar FANFICTION (yes ik it sounds weird)

chapter 1 "another one"

It was 3:00 in the morning, Nick would just not stay still in bed so I got up and got in the shower. "Good morning judy." Nick said as started to kiss my neck . "Nick! Stop that it, But it…it…feels so good. Nick…I….I.." "Shh! Just let it happen." he said. It was my first time, I never knew what sex felt like before We finished our shower and got ready for our day.

We showed up early to work but the door was locked no one was there. "We I'll be damned, Its locked. Looks like where too early. Why don't we go down to Krispy Kreme and get some doughnuts." Said nick. I nodded back to him and we left to go get some coffee and doughnuts. As we were just leaving a man rushed into the store and pulled out a gun. "EVERYONE GET TO THE FUCKING GROUND OR I'LL FUCKING BLOW ALL YOUR BRAINS OUT, KAPEESH!". He rushed up to the lady behind the cash register and demanded the money. I quickly got up and pulled out my Pistol from my pocket and screamed, "ZPD PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND GET DOWN!" He fired once at the lady behind the counter and just started firing at the crowd of people on the ground. *bang* *bang* *bang* Screams from every direction could be heard. Nick quickly got up and fired at the man. *Crash* he hit the ground and was out police arrived moments later, The zpd commissioner Pyrocynical walked in. We could tell he was not happy at all. "So what one of you fleabags caused all this?" he questioned. "Not us sir, It was him." Nick pointed to the body on the floor. "Good heavens" The commissioner cried out. "That's dj khaled the famous rapper, Why the hell would he be killing people?" After the whole situation we returned to the police station. The rest of the day was boring, All me and nick did was drive around the city and make sure everything was "Ok."

Chapter 2: Life or death pt1

A few days passed by after the shooting little things happened but really it was nothing. Right as I was about to go to sleep nick started kissing my neck again "Nick not again, I'm tired." I said. "oh come on, You know I get horny sometimes." He said. "*sigh* ok because I love you I will do it." The night turned into day and it was awesome. It was our day off. Me and nick went shopping downtown. He was complaining because I wanted to good into like every store I saw. "Oh come on we just went into a shoe store, How many do we have to go into?" nick said. "Oh come on nick, You know you want me to go into the nike store so I can try on those shorts that show my ass a little more." I said with a smirk. "Wait…what? No that's not what I think at all."Nick said embarrassed "Oh come on It's not like I don't know."

We were tired of shopping, We decided to go to the park to rest a little. "Ahhh, Don't you just like spring?" Nick said. "Of course I do it's my favorite time of year." I said and then laughed a little. "Why are you laughing?" "Oh its nothing, Its just I think you're cute." I blushed as I said it. "No really what is it?" he said back. "It's just you have a piece of food stuck on your face from lun" *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* shots rang out of nowhere. People fell to the concrete like Domino's. I felt a stinging in my chest, I looked down to see blood dripping I fell over onto the ground. Blood spilled out around me. "Oh my god Judy…Judy…Holly shit." There was nothing I could do she was laying out cold. I started yelling for help. People from all corners surrounded me. Soon enough an ambulance showed up. They started wheeling her into it. "Are you Nick wilde?" The man in the ambulance asked me. "yes, yes I am." I said shooken up back to him. "well what are you waiting for? Get in"

Chapter 3: Life or death pt2

As we rushed off the the hospital I cuffed my hand with judy's and started sobbing "Please god, Please let her live." I was in the waiting room when the doctor came in and said "Nick wilde….Nick wilde we would like to see you." I rushed over the doctor, My eyes as red as blood. "So nick, I got good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?" He softly spoke. "well I guess the good news, Something to cheer me up." "well the bullet nearly missed her heart and well we did remove the bullet and stitched things up. But the bad news is she went into a coma, We don't know if she will make it." I started crying and sat down. "Listen I've had to break news to people for 27 years. Being a doctor is not an easy job. How would you like to tell a mom and dad there kid has 2 months to live." "It's even harder being a cop, I once showed up to a car crash, 2 teens were killed and 1 man barely alive a drunk driver. How would you like to go to the house of the parents and tell them, Well your sons are dead they were killed in a drunk driving accident."

Chapter 4: Life or death pt3

After an hour or two I had left to go home."Judy's parents called and were very distraught to hear about their daughter. Days passed, Everyday I would stop by her in the hospital. I would hold her hand and pray she would be safe. It was saturday night. I was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. I woke up to see her still lying their. I just looked at her and blamed myself. "If i wasn't such a dumbass I could of rescued her, But i didn't." I took a sigh and told myself getting upset over it wouldn't make anything better. The Doctor came into the room wished me a good morning and started looking over paper work. "Well i'll be back, I've got to find some more papers." As I was about to leave, I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned my head back to see her with her eyes open. I ran over to her and hugged her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." I said. She looked surprised and asked where she was. The doctor came in and was shocked. "I never knew she would awake, I was just gonna say to you she was a goner."

Chapter 5: life or death pt4

Days passed by and she was released from the hospital. "No leaving the house for a week, No meat or really heavy eating, No sex and she has to be in this wheel chair for 2 weeks." I took her home, where everyone from the police force gave us a big surprise welcome. She wanted the cake that said welcome back really bad but she couldn't eat it. Everyone dispersed from our apartment. That night I slept on the couch while she had the bed. It was very stressful because I had to watch her almost every hour of the night and I had to give her her meds every 2½ hours. Since the police force was kind enough we were both put on administrative leave. The days passed by and she was her healthy self again. We were both taken off administrative leave and put back on the job. One day I walk into the commissioner's office to see him with a gun and a few bullets, They looked familiar. But I took my focus off that and tended to my question. "Commissioner? Do you have the Briefs for the cody file?" I said. "Well nick I will have to check. Why don't you come back later this really isn't a good time for me." I noded and left. As I was leaving I saw judy going to the commissioners office. "Judy wait up, What did you do wrong this time?" I said. "Oh nothing, He called me into the office." She said. "Well I'll wait for you outside, See you in a bit."

Chapter 6: Hostage

I entered the office of the commissioner and asked what he needed. "Sit down sit down, Judy do you know what I asked you to come in here for.?" He motioned for someone and they came and sat down. "Do you know who this is?" I shook my head, "Well his name is leafy, He was the one that shot you last month." I was shocked and also terrified about what was going on. He pulled out a gun and told me to get to the ground. His buddy leafy locked the door. "Now that you're here shall we begin?. "I guess killing you doesn't work so maybe raping you then killing you will!" He said. "No...no you can't be honest no get away from me." I backed myself into a corner no way out. "Running away from your problems will not solve them ONLY MAKE THEM WORSE!" He slapped me across the face. "Hmmm wonder what's taking judy so long?" I walked up to the door and went inside. Hey buddy, I asked the greeter. What's taking the commissioner so long with judy?" "I don't know" He says as he stuffs his face with yet another doughnut.

Chapter 7: Hell on earth

I walked up to his office to hear strange noises coming out of it. "No not my ass get it out." "Shut the fuck up bitch and let leafy show you how it's done." The commissioner said. I pulled out my gun and slammed as hard as I could into the door. It busted open. "Hey what the fuck." Leafy said. I fired at him first and he went down. The commissioner pulled out a gun and held it to judy's head. "One more step and I will blast her brains out!" "Nick put the gun down." Judy screamed. By then other cops showed up behind me. "Nick listen to this man, Put it down!" I didn't sweat a tear. I complied with the request that the commissioner made. he told everyone to get out accept me and judy. By then the swat was out there waiting for their move. "Now now now what do you guys have to say to yourselves?" The commissioner said. "Say for ourselves? Look at you ya fucking nut your the one who is holding us hostage." He bashed me on the head with the gun. "Nick!" Judy cried out. "That'll shut that fucker up." Hours and hours went by. I sat their looking at nick to see if he was alive or dead. I saw his chest moving but that was all.

Chapter 8: The plan

This is Znn breaking news! A hostage crisis has unfolded outside district 1's Police station as the ZPD commissioner has held 2 cops hostage for over 4 hours. "Turn off the tv tony, God dammit, I can't believe this is happening." Said one of the swat members. "This is just taking way too long." another one said. "Why don't we just rush from the back and from the front, He can't control to areas at once" Swat member Keemstar said. "Well we have no choice we have to do it." "But how? The back wall has no doors." "Well, We bust through it." Keemstar said. The men approached the back where they were while other swat members approached the front. "Ok, hand me the detonation charge, On the count of three we blow it 1…..2…...3…." *KABOOM*

Chatper 9: A happy ending?

From both sides the men stormed in, Guns pulled out hungry to kill. Smoke from the blast fills the area and soon enough it clears exposing the commissioner holding a pistol to nick's head. "Don't get any bright ideas you fools. Its either him or you." They all retracted their guns and backed up a few steps. Then out of nowhere shots rang out everyone was scurrying and running. They tackled the commissioner and brought him to the ground. Lights filled the night as police ran towards the building. We were escorted out by police were we where taken to look for major injuries. The next day we were brought to a building where we met up with men that told us what was wrong with the commissioner. They said he was suffering a divorce and "had" Mental issues. I returned home with judy. "God what a good start too 2016 huh?" I said. "You could say that again." She said. It was getting late at night, We started heading back to the apartment. We both go into bed, "I gave her a kiss on the neck and said I love you", She returned the favor by kissing my neck and then...well...things went on from there.

Thanks for reading this. I just made this for no reason and it is my first fanfiction.

(It may seem weird ik, Call of duty or Forza is not working for me so I just made this during my free time!)

"Another one" ~ dj khaled 2015

"I'm gonna fucking kill myself" ~ leafy 2016

"Let's get right back into the news" ~ keemstar 2016

"Hey guys african shrek here" ~ pyrocynical 2016


End file.
